Bed
by Hayley128
Summary: Bo's always had a big bed. Mostly AU but all Doccubus.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Bo's always had a big bed. Mostly AU but all Doccubus.

A/N: there are so many other things and WIP I should be writing but this popped in my head and wouldn't go away. I thought I get it posted before the season premiere. Let me know your thoughts. :)

* * *

><p>My bed's always been big and that's the way I've always liked it.<p>

As a succubus, having a big bed usually just comes with the territory. We do all of our best work there and need all that wonderful sexual chi to survive. Sure, there are plenty of places to get the chi I need but in my mind nothing beats a bed.

Of course, being a succubus wasn't always something I was okay with. Before I knew what I was I couldn't help but kill when I got hungry and in Kenzi's words, "sucked people's faces off". I didn't know why I did what I did and because of that I ran for 10 long, exhausting years. People I had sex with just ended up dead and having a big bed didn't help that horrifying fact.

When I found out I was Fae all of that changed and suddenly I was able to feed without killing having my big bed was amazing. There was room for whoever I wanted to spend the night with and I was able to feed whenever. The size of the bed made it so that if the person stayed after all was said and done and I didn't want to be near them I didn't have to be.

A lot has changed since then.

When I found out I was Fae and refused to choose a side, I probably could have died by the hands of the either the Light or the Dark quickly. I made a lot of enemies when I chose humans over them and walked out of that factory with Kenzi and I was sure one of the Fae would take me out the first chance they had.

Thankfully, I met Trick soon after that and he suggested that even though I didn't pick a side I needed to stay on the good side of one of them in order to get the protection I needed to survive in the Fae world. He said it was a matter of self-preservation and I hated that he was right. It didn't take me long to go to the Light with an offer because they had her.

When I was discovered by the Fae I was examined by a beautiful doctor, Dr. Lauren Lewis, a human. She had mentioned that she might be able to help in controlling my hunger and I desperately wanted to learn how to do that. So I walked into the Light compound and offered my "persuasion" services in return for protection and getting access to the good doctor so she could help me control my hunger. I desperately wanted to be able to feed and not kill.

I hated losing control. Absolutely hated it.

Even before we started working together I knew she was attracted to me and I would be a fool not to notice her amazing beauty. Once she started giving me shots to take the edge off my hunger and working with me in order to know when to stop feeding, I also noticed that Lauren was shy, funny and super smart.

The first amazing part about working with the brilliant Dr. Lewis was that I was able to feed without killing and I took full advantage of that. My huge bed got a lot of use and I had a whole lot of fun finding out how amazing sex was when I didn't have to worry about waking up next to a dead body. The worst I ever got was Kenzi giving me shit about all the noise.

I didn't expect anything to happen with Lauren ever. Sure, she was someone I wanted in my life but I was still scared of losing control and hurting her if I ever decided to turn our relationship into a physical one. If anything happened I would never forgive myself and the Ash had made it very clear that Lauren was too big of an asset for them. I could tell that was all he thought of her though, an asset and not as the amazing woman she was to me.

One night a few months after I started working with the Light and taking the shots Lauren developed I found myself getting drunk at the Dal with Kenzi after capturing a rogue Fae for the Light. I was already a little tipsy when I saw Lauren walk in with Hale, a Light detective I had worked with once or twice. I watched as they stopped at the end of the bar to get a drink and when Lauren saw me she smiled.

That smile gave me the courage to act on something I probably never would have sober. I walked over and asked the pair to join Kenzi and me in our drunken celebration. They did and we had a great night laughing and joking. It seemed Hale was one of the few Fae that treated Lauren with the respect I thought she deserved and that made me like him, though not as much as I liked Lauren.

Before I knew it Trick was trying to kick us out and Lauren and I ended up at the clubhouse sitting on the couch and talking. That talking led to her making a move and kissing me, something that I both desperately wanted and was scared to death of. I froze and almost told her no, that I didn't want her as much as I knew she wanted me but that would've been the biggest lie ever and she knew it.

She told me she trusted me and we ended up having the most amazing sex ever for most of the night. We used every inch of my bed until we exhausted each other. Afterward having that space wasn't necessary because as we drifted off to sleep all I wanted to do was keep my arms around her and she fell asleep pressed against me. It was the first great night I'd had in a long time.

We started dating, or at least we saw each other on a semi-regular basis since I really didn't know how to date. I couldn't keep my hunger at bay long enough to be with her and only her and Lauren was property of the Light Fae, as much as I hated it. The Ash also wasn't very happy that I was around Lauren for more than just getting a shot and we had some heated conversations about it.

A lot happened after that, the Ash died and the new Ash made a new deal with me that eventually freed Lauren from her indentured servitude. We could finally be together and it meant the world to me. She was even able to find a combination in the formula she gave that made it able for me to completely control my hunger. It meant I could do something a succubus should never have been able to do: be monogamous.

It wasn't been all good for us during that time though. Before she was able to perfect the formula I had a fling with Hale's partner, Dyson, and that hurt Lauren more than I thought it would. I guess the two of them were never on good terms and he flaunted the fling in front of her. She showed up at my door crying and told me that she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough.

That was the last time I ever had sex with someone that wasn't the gorgeous Dr. Lewis. I never wanted to see her crying and have spent every day since making sure that if she was crying it was tears of joy, maybe after a night of us making use of that huge bed of mine. Thankfully, we worked through that mess and stayed together.

After a couple years together I decided to make it official and asked Lauren to be my wife. To my surprise, she said she actually needed to think about it and that left me with nothing but questions. I didn't see her for a day and it was all I could do to not curl up in a ball and cry hysterically. She was the love of my life and she hadn't said yes.

Lauren came back the next day with something I didn't expect. She wanted to marry me but she didn't want to grow old with someone who would outlive her by a few hundred years. She wanted more than that and I wasn't about to argue with her logic. I just didn't know what she meant by saying that though until she showed me that she developed a way to turn herself Fae.

We got married a week after she successfully changed from a super smart human to a super smart human-Fae hybrid. My new wife chose to be part Siren after our friend Hale since it was one of the types that didn't negatively feed on humans. Plus, she needed a live donor to make it work and he was one Fae we both trusted and was willing to go through an extremely experimental and untested procedure. That and Lauren was oddly enough fascinated by them.

It wasn't too long after we got married that we had found out Lauren was pregnant. Both of us were confused until Trick found out that under certain conditions a succubus can get a woman pregnant. It was weird to say the least, I had never thought of myself as a father, but once we got used to the idea we were happy. We were going to have the family we always wanted.

Ethan Dennis Lewis was born a few days after our first wedding anniversary. He was probably the most beautiful thing I'd seen after my wife and I couldn't bear to be away from him for very long. We even kept his bassinet in our bedroom for the first few days because Lauren had the same overprotective feelings I had but eventually he was moved into his room next door.

Charlotte Ysabeau Lewis was born almost two years later. The pregnancy was a little more difficult than the first but Lauren said it was all worth it once we saw her. I knew she was going to be a little hell-raiser from the ear-piercing cry she let out once she was out in the world.

That was two and a half years ago and a lot has changed. Lauren is the chief medical officer for the Light Fae, something she eagerly agreed to once Hale became the Ash. Kenzi and I are private investigators but she takes most of the jobs on her own unless she needs the help. I have a family to think about so she doesn't like me to get into too many dangerous situations.

Lauren and I can't keep our hands off each other even now but our huge bed has more uses than for incredibly fantastic sex. It's used for tickle fights and playing with our children. It's big enough for family naptime or when one of them has a nightmare and only cuddling with their mommies will get them to go back to sleep.

"Mommy, where are you?" Ethan says as he walks into my bedroom.

"Come here, baby," I say as I pick him up and he immediately throws his arms around my neck. "Why aren't you playing downstairs?"

"Char fell asleep," he says quietly as he puts his head on my shoulder.

I rub his back lightly. "I guess that means it's time for a nap, isn't it?" I smile when I feel him shake his head. "I think so. Let's get your sister."

I put Ethan back down and follow him down the stairs to the living room where Charlotte is curled up on the floor next to her toys sleeping. There's nothing I can do but smile at the sight because she looks so much like Lauren when she's sleeping. It's so adorable.

"Come on, honey, let's get you in your bed," I whisper to my daughter as I pick her up. She groans in my ear but doesn't wake up as I walk upstairs with her, Ethan following behind me. I groan as I notice he took apart the baby gate again but don't comment on it. That'll be Lauren's job. She's the reason our kids will be super smart.

Before I can walk into Charlotte's room Ethan is attached to my leg. "I wanna take a nap in Mommy's bed."

I debate this for a moment before I smile down at him. "Okay, let's go."

We go into my bedroom and Ethan climbs on the bed, resting his head on Lauren's pillow. I carefully lie Charlotte down next to him before moving to sit up next to them. Ethan immediately curls up against me and closes his eyes. I take my daughter in my arms and watch her sleep before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Babe, wake up."<p>

I open my eyes to see Lauren looking down on me. The kids are still sleeping and when I look at the clock I see that we've only been napping an hour. "You're home early."

She smiles. "Quiet day so I left early. I can do that when I'm the boss," she says as she raises an eyebrow. "Group naptime, huh? How often does this happen?"

Lauren keeps reading parenting books that tell her children should always sleep in their bed and a whole bunch other things that I try not to pay attention to. "Not that often. Ethan wanted to sleep in here and Charlotte fell asleep while she was playing. I know you think there's a rule against it but I like to be close to them."

"I don't think that," she responds before sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out to run a hand through Ethan's short, dark blonde hair. "I just don't want them to expect it."

"Mama," Charlotte mumbles out and I see Lauren's heart instantly melt. Charlotte moves away from me and reaches for Lauren, who moves so she can hold her.

"Hi, sweetie," she says as she hugs and kisses our daughter. "Have a good nap?" She nods and Lauren smiles. "Should we go to your room?"

She shakes her head and clings to Lauren, who takes the hint and gets on the bed next to Ethan and me. Charlotte murmurs something then falls back asleep with her head resting on Lauren's chest. The scene causes me to smile at her before leaning in and giving her a light kiss.

"I'm happy you're home."

Lauren smiles at me. "Me, too."

We relax as we watch our children sleep and I'm happy this is another reason I have a big bed.

The End


End file.
